


String Me Up, Tie Me Down

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Gag, M/M, pointless smut, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan: let him have all the power, you know you really love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String Me Up, Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one to cheer up a friend, its just total smut with no substance. Also this was my first time writing smut, troll or otherwise so please be gentle with me!
> 
> (what am I even talking about)

"Sol, what the fu-" My words were cut off by the fabric that was jammed into my mouth. I fought against it, furious I'd been interrupted. Tonight was supposed to have been a night of tenderness, of flushed kisses and soft touches. Not this again. 

It wasn't even my fault things had turned out this way. The hacker had followed me home after Karkat ended the DnD session, the plan was simple. No punching, no kicking, none of the usual things. It had started off well but then his teeth had scratched against my lips hard enough to draw blood and my body had reacted on instinct, tightening the grip my talons had on his hair. Over the smallest stream of purple we'd found our plan destroyed. It was his psionics that held me in place against the wall, that kept me from fighting back when he used my scarf to silence me. He used the same scarf to tie my wrists together behind my head, I was trapped.

"Gog, that'th tho much better." Sollux's crocked teeth were stretched into a smile. "Thee, you can thut up ED."

My response was muffled entirely. 

"Now, one more thing." Sollux retrieved the eyepatches I'd tossed to the floor when our lips had first met. He'd been wearing them as a part of his character which had meant he'd been unable to see all night, the idiot had two on. I was unable to shrink away as he slide the cords over my head, red and blue fabric obscuring my vision entirely. I made a noise in my throat, I hated feeling blind especially with Sollux around. I had no idea what was going on.

The muffled shout that came from me next was drawn out by the sound of fabric ripping. The asshole failed to take my shirt off before tying my hands back so he was just tearing it off now while ruining it entirely. My wordless complaints were silenced quickly by lips on my neck, teeth grazing along gills in lines of fire and fingers finding their way along the slits that were fluttering faster than before. Being blind to his actions only heightened the shivers his touches caused. Sharp pain coursed through me sweetly as his fangs sunk into my shoulder. I tried to arch into him but his hands pressed me firmly against the wall. 

"You will be thtill." I growled defiantly, fighting against his hands. He sunk his talons into my grey flesh and I fought against a moan the sensation brought. I sank back, the attempt had been a half hearted one. He wasn't taking any chances, grabbing one of my horns to tilt my head back, the nip on my neck rougher than it needed to be. I was panting, the gills that lined my body aching beautifully. His nails dragged down my sides to trail along the top of my pants, the fabric stretched painfully tight. Too slowly Sollux plucked the button loose and slid the zipper of my pants, barely alleviating the pressure. With the same excruciating speed he tugged my pants down past my hips, my bulge searching for freedom beneath a single layer of fabric. I could hear his smug chuckle at my eagerness as he removed the last article of clothing. I was too distracted to be embarrassed. 

Suddenly his heat was gone, without him pressed against me I had no idea where he was. I squirmed as much as I could, he was seemingly gone completely. The lack of his flesh against mine was more torturous than the purple blooms he was leaving under my skin. Seconds, minutes, hours I didn't know how long he left me hanging there, it felt like eternity. When he did return, his entire self was crushed against me, his mouth hot against my collarbones. 

A cross between a moan and a growl rumbled in my my throat. Eyes shrouded in darkness I could feel his unusual mutation unsheathe. One of his twin bulges twisted and tangled with mine, the friction alone nearly sending me over the edge, the second exploring the outside of my nook. I longed to grab him, my fingers curled into fists behind me. This time when I arched into him, his hands followed the contours of my back until they gripped the flesh they found there. 

The familiar crackle of electricity along my ankles brought goosebumps to my flesh before I found myself completely suspended by his power. His hips spread my legs, both bulges slipping along the entrance to my nook. I could hear his breath hitch in his throat, his mouth against my ear as he thrust into my wetness. Something like a scream tore at my throat, my body unprepared for what had just happened. Our bodies froze as he waited for me to get accustomed to the fullness his mutation caused. Inside they wriggled, finding the pleasure node before long and relaxing my nook. 

His hips ground into mine, my bulge writhing against his stomach and leaving his flesh slick as the friction threatened to take me over the edge. The ache was all I needed as my teeth sawed through my favourite scarf. I didn't care, the noises echoing throughout me were deep and more animalistic than troll. His breath was hot and ragged on my ear as he thrust harder and faster than I thought my body could take. Again and again Sollux moved in a steady rhythm until the fire that built in me was too strong. A mangled yell rushed from my chest as the pressure spilled over, genetic material spilling forth from my nook and bulge covering the troll that held me in place. His climax followed mine, making me wince as again I found myself too full. 

His dual bulges resheathed themselves and the tingling on my legs gave way at once. I fell to the floor, a loud thud accenting the bruise I knew would form. Nothing was said though I heard footsteps moving away from me. Another moment passed as I tried to wriggle my wrists free, no luck. The sound of running water in the ablution trap told me I was forgotten for the moment. Sollux had left me here bleeding, bound, used and loving it.


End file.
